iCan't Go Back
by LilyLivesInMySoul
Summary: Sam did have a good life once, until her world was turned upside-down. Based off of the song/music video, Bombs On Monday Morning by Melanie Martinez


**Hi friends! It's me again! So, before we begin, this story is a bit based on the song, Bombs on Monday Morning by Melanie Martinez. Go check out the song/music video if you haven't already! This is just a random idea I'm tryimg here!**

 _Pinky promise, I'll still love your garden. Even with no flowers. Even with no flowers..._

"Sammy, come play with me!" Melanie pleads with her twin. Sam is sitting on her bed brushing her long blonde hair with her pretty new green hairbrush.

"Just a second Melly." Sam smiles at her sister and moves over on the bed. Melanie sits next to her.

"Where did you get that?" Melanie asks, referring to the brush.

"Mommy bought it for me!" Sam squeals. "She got one for you too!"

Melanie's eyes light up with joy. "She did?! When is she getting home?!"

A door shuts gently in the other side of the house. The twins look at each other and race to the the front of the house. "Mommy!" They yell together and hug their beloved mother.

Caroline Oliver smiles at her little girls. "There you two are!" She hugs them tightly.

James Oliver walks into the room. "Hi honey!" He smiles and gives his beautiful wife a kiss full of love.

"Ewww!" The twins cry out at the sight of the kiss. The adults just laugh.

"Mommy! Sammy said you got me a new brush!" Melanie yells out in excitement.

"I did Melly! Do you want it now or on your birthday tomorrow?" Caroline asks, fully knowing the answer.

"Now!" Melanie jumps up and claps.

Caroline hands her a pretty pink hairbrush, causing Melanie to squeal loudly. "Thank you mommy!"

Caroline smiles. "You're welcome baby."

James acts insulted. "What? Don't _I_ get any credit?" He smiles.

"Nope!" Melanie giggles. "I'm just kidding daddy!" She runs up and hugs him.

"Why don't you two go to bed? You need to rest up for your big day tomorrow." Caroline suggests to the tired looking twins.

"But, mommy, we're _not_ tired!" Sam protests. She yawns unintentionally. "Never mind..."

Caroline and James laugh. "Goodnight babies." Caroline hugs them. "You're growing up too fast."

"Goodnight!" The twins go back to their bedroom.

"Jamie," Caroline starts quietly. "I'm starting to get worried."

"Why?" James' eyes fill with concern.

"What if a war starts here? Our country's relationships with other countries aren't exactly good. I can't have Sam and Mel growing up in a war zone..."

"It's-"

"The only solution is to go to America, but we can't do that.. they'll never let us in. They've become much stricter with immigrants.." Caroline looks helplessly at James. "I don't know what to do."

"Me neither." James admits. "Just don't think about it. Let's just go to bed." He walks away, lost in his thoughts.

Caroline follows him, full of worries, but she knows there's nothing she can do.

 _Doctor's orders, don't be broken hearted. Time will still be ours. Time will still be ours..._

The twins wake up with the sun. "It's my birthday!" Sam yells and jumps out of bed.

"It's my birthday too Sam!" Melanie smiles.

"Oh, right!" Sam giggles.

The girls race out of their room and into Caroline and James' room. They leap onto the bed, instantly waking the two up.

James sits up, grabs Sam and tickles her. Caroline does the same to Melanie. The girls scream, squirm, and giggle until finally being released.

"I can't believe my babies are six years old." Caroline hugs the twins and tries not to cry at how fast they're growing up.

"Mooom" Sam complains, smiling.

"Can we open presents?!" Melanie blurts out, excited.

James laughs. "Of course, let me get them." James leaves, and returns with two small boxes wrapped in blue paper. He hands one to both of the eager girls.

"Okay, in 5..4..3..2.." Caroline points to the girls to open their presents, which they do with no hesitation.

Melanie gasps and pulls out a small ragdoll. It has blonde pigtails tied up in little pink ribbons, a pink and red stripped dress with a red jacket. It even had little pink shoes.

Sam pulls out a similar looking doll, except her doll has two little braids with blue ribbons, a green and blue striped dress with a blue jacket. It has blue shoes.

Both girls squeal in pure delight. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome babies." Caroline smiles. "What are you going to name them?"

Melanie looks at her doll and instantly knows the perfect name for it. "My doll's name is Katie Cat."

"That's a great name sweetie!" James tells the little girl. "What about your doll Sam?"

Sam thinks. "Her name is... Carly Cake!"

"Perfect." Caroline laughs. "Speaking of which, let's go outside and cut the cake!"

"Yay! Cake!" Sam yells and runs outside with Melanie behind her. Both girls have their dolls clutched in their hands. Caroline goes in the kitchen to get the blue princess cake for her girls.

She brings the cake outside and begins to walk to the park where the girls wanted to celebrate at. James, Sam, and Mel had already left. As Caroline walks she gets an odd feeling in her gut. She shrugs it off as nothing.

"Mommy! Hurry up!" Melanie yells from the playground.

Caroline smiles. "I'm coming baby!" She walks faster. Her heart starts speeding up. She can tell that something is wrong. Her suspicions are confirmed when the sound of airplane jets can be heard.

"Girls get over here!" James shouts, panicked.

Melanie runs over, but Sam is frozen in fear.

"Sam! Come here!" Caroline tries. The plane is getting closer. An explosion is heard in the distance. "Bombs...Sam!" Caroline runs and grabs the child. Another explosion is heard. Tears stream down Caroline's face. "Jamie! What do we do?!"

James searches desperately for any type of shelter, but everything is too far away. "Hold on to Sam! I have Mel!"

Caroline grabs Sam and gets on the ground with Sam sheltered under her. James does the same with Melanie. Another explosion is heard, much too close to the family for their comfort.

Sam cries and clutches her doll. She doesn't understand what's happening. Melanie does the same. Caroline is determine to protect her girls. James is determine to protect his family. And with that, another bomb falls.

 _Never thought that something, something so tragic could ever happen to our peaceful, little perfect family..._


End file.
